Thoughts Etched In Moonlight
by BeautifulOutkastz
Summary: Romantic and erotic love story set in s8 in Winterfell during the Long Night right before The Great War. Told from Jon and Daenerys' POV. Gets a little smutty here and there, hey don't judge me lol! (Jonerys, A Dream of Spring, Fluff and Smut)
1. Chapter 1

The winds outside of Winterfell howled and danced along its ancient stone walls, the gusts screaming high-pitched sounds like a mother's urgent wails. Jon suddenly awoken from his slumber. Sleepy eyelids pried open in unison to a blur of a soft white glow. _Moonlight_ , he thought to himself, the soft rays shined brightly throughout his chambers pass battered shutters. As he laid abed, he slowly began to realize it had all been a dream..

 _...Moments ago, he dreamt a dream of lush green fields filled with bold colors; beautiful flowers grown anew. He sat atop a hill basking in yellow and orange rays of light, a rushing meadow glistened in the valley ahead. Colorful butterflies and chirping birds flew about, calming winds whipped through his mane of soft black curls. "Spring," he said calmly. "We made it through."_

 _The reason he fought so hard and true sat behind him, her creamy limbs wrapped around his torso as soft, warm hands caressed his abdomen under a tunic made of fine linen. He turned his head slightly to her, her lovely face rested on his shoulder, her lavender eyes sparkled at his own, catching the same rays of light. " Yes," she breathed against his neck, the calm in her voice a soothing balm to his soul. They thought they'd never see or feel the warmth after the Long Night, but here they were. Love had won the war for life. Love was the reason they were still living and breathing. She slowly grazed her plush lips against his neck, an act that quickly sent jolts of pleasure straight to his groin. But just when he turned to grab her beautiful face to kiss her, a sudden bang against stone awoken him from this dream world that he so badly wanted to stay in with her._

As Jon slowly rubbed his eyes, he realized how cold he was, even with the furs which laid across their entangled bodies. He glanced down his chest only to reveal his lover's warm body laid beside his own, her protruding belly filled with the testament to their love, their babe, was felt against his side. Her smooth thigh laid draped across his strong muscular legs with a small delicate hand placed right over his heart . He could feel her warmth between her thighs as she began to move about slightly, not an intentional act because she was deep into her sleep but only from his slight startle that awoken him from his dream. _Gods_ , he thought to himself, as his manhood slowly began to awaken at the thought of her heat, her sweet tightness that brought him to his knees everytime he was inside of her.

Slowly he began to untangle from her embrace furs and all, the need to look at and touch her beautiful frame was imperative. But before he could touch her again he first needed to close those damned shutters, the cold of night swirled throughout the room. He positioned her gently unto the bed so careful as not to disturb her sleep, as she breathed out a gentle huff against her pillow. Even though the embers in the hearth died down to a fiery glow, leaving the room at a slightly chillier state than earlier when they had first made love, the moon glowed over her face down to her full supple breasts. _What_ _did_ _I_ _ever_ _do_ _to_ _deserve_ _such_ _a_ _goddess_ , he began thinking to himself as he stood over her admiring her.

He snapped out his daze and grabbed his cloak off the nearby chaise, turned around from her to cross the room to close the shutters as the cold air swirled and gusted into their chambers. Peering out with caution into the black of night, he noticed how clear the night sky had been compared to their first official arrival at his childhood home. _This_ _must_ _be_ _the_ _calm_ _before_ _the_ _storm_ , _how_ _ironic_ , he thought to himself. Two nights ago he and the Queen, along with their entourages were briefed by Bran in his usual monotone voice on the status of the night king..."Any day he will be here.. Jon, Daenerys..we must be prepared. The Night King and the Army of the Dead are on the march, we have no time to spare. We shall live these last few days in peace for most of us will not live to see the light of dawn again..".

He walked over to the hearth to stoke the fire with a few blocks of wood until it raged a melody of orange and red. Suddenly he walked back over to the bedside, the thoughts of his cousin (now that he was aware of his parentage), briefing them on the danger that lied ahead them, still echoed in his mind. He laid his heavy cloak back onto the chaise once more and slowly he crept back onto the plush feather mattress next to his Queen, his lover, naked as his name day. The rays of night still casted a glow onto the angelic features of her face, highlighting her soft silvery-gold locks, curly tendrils fell loosely infront of her eyes and long lashes that framed her face as they laid splayed out across her pillow.

He laid beside her admiring her ethereal beauty. She really and truly was the most beautiful women his eyes had ever laid upon, such beauty like hers would be sung in songs for thousands of years, that was only if they could survive what was yet to come. Not only her beauty outside but inside is what made him fall in love with her. She was kind, giving and compassionate towards their people, a familiar echo to the same values he believed in himself. She only wanted to do what was right, win the battle for the living and break the wheel together that was created by false lies. They wanted to do it together, as husband and wife.. Ice and Fire.

He began to brush her hair away from her eyes ever so gently to get a better look at the peace that lied in her face. He slowly raked his eyes down her delicate throat to the soft mounds of flesh on her beautiful chest, rosy pink peaks stiffened from the surrounding coolness. His cock began to stir at the thought from earlier, how he'd pinned her against the wall once they entered their chambers, lust-filled eyes of gray and violet met suddenly as they breathed in one another. He'd unbuttoned her cloak and pulled her shift over her head as he whispered sweet words of love into her ear, letting her know how much he loved and wanted her. She let out a soft moan and in a passionate frenzy they began to peel away layers of clothing, exposing nothing but flesh to one another. He trailed wet kisses down from her soft lips and throat to her heavy full breast, caressing them. He let out a sigh against her heaving chest and said, "I need to taste you now.. is that okay love?" She nodded off silently as he continued his task of what he'd asked of her, kissing her all the way down to her most sensitive spot that he knew all too well…

And he wanted to taste her again. He wanted to wake her up from her sweet dream and hear her  
sing his name in a lustful sleepy moan. Taste her sweet honey as it flowed from her like a river, not giving a damn even if he did release his seed in her from their previous coupling. They both didn't know how much time they had left, for this night could be their last.

Carefully, he pulled the furs off of her naked body, exposing her beautiful curves and silkened skin under the glow of night. He inched his way down to the foot of the bed into the darkness and placed a gentle kiss on her growing belly, continuing his path down to the middle of her center. Slowly, he began to spread her open but only a little, as he still didn't want her to awaken just yet. Black messy curls grazed over her sensitivity as he caught the scent of her, smelling of lavender and sex. His mouth began to water anticipating the taste of her, so sweet and so tangy. Something he knew he could never resist. He could live between her legs forever if he was given the opportunity, pleasuring her in all the ways possible and making her happy, because that was what she deserved. He'd do anything for her for she was his destiny. She and their unborn babe was his main reason for living again.

Slowly, he glided his tongue over her fleshy pink folds trailing all the way up to her swollen clit, giving a gentle pull with his lips. He felt her stir just a little. She was still wet from earlier, like an overly ripened summer fruit from lands he'd only heard from her tales across the Narrow Sea. Carefully, he lifted her leg up so that she was more open to him as she now laid turned on her backside. He repeated the same lick up her slit but this time as he reached her top, he sucked all of her in not pulling away. He created a slow sucking rhythm with only mouth and tongue, hands grabbing her plump ass cheeks spreading her wider as he stuck his tongue into her waiting heat.

 _Mmmm_ , he thought to himself, she always tasted so good. She began to stir about even more now, faint moans and low sighs could be heard in the small space around them. As he looked up to see her face in the darkness pass her growing belly and heaving tits in the moonlight, she slowly began to awaken. He continued his mission of pleasuring his Queen as he licked and sucked on her swollen sex, a deep sensual moan escaping her lovely pink lips as she sighed out his name. "Mmmmmm, J-Jonnn, you feel so good to me love." She was wide awoke now. He felt her fingers gently pull at his messy black curls, fingernails slightly scraping his scalp, pulling him closer to her sensitive spot as she rocked her hips to his attentive mouth and tongue . She cooed and moaned so slow and sexy and the sounds of her pleasure nearly pushed him to the edge. He was ready to be inside of her again, feel her contract around his throbbing cock begging for release. But he wanted to feel her contract around his tongue and lips first.

He held her legs spread wide apart as he fucked her with his tongue, the feeling of her pulsating was evident. Her moans grew louder as he continued his sweet torture, in and out of her, his nose and scruff beard continuously nudging and grazing her swollen clit. As she inched ever so close to her orgasm, he pulled away suddenly, inserting a finger into her dripping hot sex. She gasped aloud, arching her back up as the glow of night danced across her beautiful skin. She was breathtaking this way, with one leg he had draped over his shoulder laid upon his back, and the other spread wide open as he fingered and suckled her like it was the last time he'd taste her again.

She cried out his name as he added another digit, hooking his fingers into her tight slickness. He continued to pump in and out of her in a faster rhythm, suckling and feasting on her, fingers pulling harder on his hair and scalp as her legs began to tremble, attempting to clamp around his head. He gently pinned her legs back open and returned his mouth back on to her. He pulled away slightly releasing suction from her as he whispered gruffly against her swollen cunt, "Yess my love… that's it. I love you so muchh…. cum for me Dany, don't hold it back...". He continued his task once more of suckling her sensitive bundle of nerves as she mewled and gasped foreign words of love. "Let me taste you on my tongue…pleasee…". And just as he whispered his last few words of encouragement into her quivering heat he returned his mouth to her and she came hard in a slow flutter, pulsating around his skillful fingers and tongue, chanting out his name. She sounded so beautiful, gasping and moaning sharply with her back arched high as her body trembled and shaked about, her essence flowing from her like the meadow in his dream as he shamelessly licked her clean and dry .

He gave her a few moments to recover from her sweet release, her shallow pants could be heard from above her lovely frame. As he laid a single kiss to the top of her sex he released her legs that he held open while giving her the pleasure she deserved. Slowly, he crept from the darkness at the foot of the bed into the moonlight, with untamed curls and his beard glistening of her sweet release. He revealed himself to his lover as he hovered atop her trembling body, her face beautifully flustered as eyes of gray and violet met in a hooded gaze. He used the back of his hand to wipe away her essence from his mouth with a sly smile, bending down to kiss her tenderly as a single tear rolled down from her twinkling eyes onto her rosy cheeks. Looking back into her eyes once more, she gently nuzzled her nose against his own as she glared back into him with her eyes filled with wonder and whispered, " I love you, my King." He crashed his lips back on to hers kissing her with all the love that he had to give. "I love you too, my Queen," as he thought to himself, embracing each other into the glow of night.


	2. Chapter 2

The evening sun slowly began to set off in the horizon casting a hazy orange glow as Daenerys stood upon a flat rocky cliff, looking off into the distance. Warmth surrounded and embraced her as the winds of summer whipped fiercely against her milky pale skin through a lavender-silkened dress and long, wavy, platinum locks of hair. The fabric floated swiftly about in the breeze clinging tightly against her small curvy frame; huge waves of water crashed violently against the rocky shore, the salt of the sea hitting her nose, a scent she'd remembered far too well. _This was our wedding night,_ she'd thought to herself, the memory bringing a sudden nervousness into the bottom of her belly.

The great Khal as she remembered him stood proud and strong with his back turned to her awaiting her arrival. Several small braids were noticeably braided intricately into a long, dark, thick braid embellished in tiny chingling bells that fell down the middle of his muscular backside, swaying about in the winds against his copper-tanned skin. Timidness became a feeling as she'd recalled the night when they consummated their marriage, the agony, fear and dread that her younger self once knew stirred deep within her. Far as she remembered she'd later learn how to love him, the savage of a great king who had once led an almighty Khalasar who'd followed his strength until he'd took his last breath. She'd later learn a great deal from him, life lessons of how a leader should lead and conquer, rule with an iron fist but had also been compassionate towards the people who'd believed and followed him.

Slowly she made her descent off the rocky cliff she stood upon towards the shoreline to the man that she'd once loved. The nerves in her body quickly died down as she inched her way closer to his intimidating stance, his back still turned to her as he continued gazing out across the shimmering sea. A sudden gust of wind swirled and whipped around her vigorously; puffy white clouds moved rapidly across the evening sky. She covered her eyes as sharp rays of light blinded her view from the man who had stood before her. Carefully, she removed her hand that shielded her fluttering eyes as gusts of wind continued swirling around her long lost love until he'd suddenly vanished away, only to reveal a man who she'd suddenly felt an instant drawing to...a connection that she couldn't quite understand.

Daenerys stood frozen in place as the seemingly muscular figure of the man stood in the same stance as Drogo did only moments ago with his back turned toward her. Judging from the attire he wore she'd realized that he was not of this land and maybe of her homeland across the Narrow Sea. He wore a leather jerkin and tunic, well worn britches and boats in the color of black from head to toe, and a scabbard that held what appeared to be a sword hung low around his waist. His mane of raven black curls drifted smoothly around him as the winds of the sea began to die down slowly. _Where is Drogo? Who is this man that now stands before me, why do I feel like I know him so well.._.was the only thought that echoed in her mind. Suddenly, the man before her turned smoothly around to face her as warm rays of light gleamed brightly down on where they both stood, hindering her vision from her eyes once more as he now stood fully turned around to finally meet her gaze.

She stood frozen in place as she attempted to make out the face of the man as he suddenly took one step forward, carefully revealing himself to her as the blinding light moved away from her glimmering eyes. His face now came into full view and she quickly noticed how comely he was, with skin the color of ivory and broad chiseled features. His scruffy beard laid dusted along his cheeks and jawline around his noticeably soft lips. She stared into slate gray eyes in complete awe as so did he, questioning her connection to this man who she'd now realized at that very moment he'd completely and utterly stolen her breath away.

She felt strangely relaxed in his comforting presence and suddenly it had hit her that she'd realized who this enchanting stranger was, the man who had always remained a shifting shadow in her dreams. He'd always been the one who she'd envisioned deep down in her soul that would eventually come and rescue her from what was always yet to come. Taking one step forward closing the distance between them both, as steel gray and narrowed eyes of violet locked into one another, she let out a breathless whisper into the saltwater breeze. "J-Jon… is it really you?" He let out a soft sigh answering, "Yes," in return as he smiled at her question. The sound of his rough foreign accent vibrated straight into her chest, the tremble in his voice caused her heart to quickly stammer as shockwaves slowly trickled down the back of her spine into the pit of her stomach, radiating all the way down to her plush nether lips.

Instinctively, they'd reached out to one another as they'd held on into a tight embrace. She closed her eyes as she hummed into his chest letting out a soft sigh; feeling safe in the comfort of his arms was a feeling that she had never felt before by any man let alone anyone and she'd gladly accepted it. As they stood at the edge off the coast of the Narrow Sea, she opened her eyes and whispered, "Take me with you...wherever you go, take me with you". Slowly, he'd bent down to kiss her on the top of her forehead as they'd caught each other's gaze once more. "Not now Dany...as much as I'd like to sweep you away from here I cannot..In due time you'll see me again. Be patient my love."

As she silently began to weep against his rough leather jerkin, he'd reached up to her as he cradled her face into the palms of his strong yet gentle hands. "Please don't weep Dany, you are strong….you know that we both have our own paths to follow...there's work to be done. When the time is right we will be together again…". And with that he pulled her face in, kissing her tenderly as her tears streamed down heavily onto her reddened cheeks, like a river flowing into the ocean.

She was breathless and weak by the action as she'd never been kissed that way before….or had she? They stood still savoring the feel of one another, panting into each other's mouths as he brushed a gentle thumb lazily over her bottom lip. Reclaiming her sweet mouth once more he slowly dragged his tongue over her plush pink lips, an act that quickly sent shivers down her spine. " _Kiss me again,_ she thought desperately to herself. And as if he read her mind he'd kissed her with complete fervor as she opened her mouth to him; tongues massaging and caressing one another, the feeling of it all so overwhelming as he dragged his teeth down to her bottom lip giving a gentle tug. Bolts of want and desire shooted straight down into the inferno now lit at the bottom of her belly, radiating all the way down to her dampening nether lips.

The feeling of it all was so exquisite as if he had been touching her there but he had only been kissing her, as she noted how his hands had still remained on her face.

She groaned softly against his mouth as the sensations grew more and more intense now. Her soft, perky breasts ached to be touched as her nipples stiffened hard as red rubies as they continuously brushed against the front of his leather jerkin. The silky-smooth sheerness of her dress created a sensual friction as she stood with her breasts pressed firmly into his rock-hard chest. _How is he doing this to me with only his mouth, making me feel this way_...She felt a slow trickle of her essence creep down to the innermost part of her thighs as he continued ravishing her mouth until their lips were swollen red, and suddenly everything around her and the face of him vanished as she was left standing alone in the darkness.

_

Even though he had swept abruptly away from her in her dreams, she'd noticed his presence was still felt around her, the feeling of being touched there as they'd stood kissing one another. Closing her eyes in the darkness she noticed how cold it suddenly became around her, as the throbbing between her legs became so strong and felt so good to her she couldn't help but let out a moan. She was wound as taut as a bowstring, feeling as if she was close to her pending release. And suddenly, soft glowing rays of light crept slowly under her heavy eyelids, causing her to open them up and awaken from the sweet dream she'd dreamt of him.

Sharp, intense pleasures began to build and pull at the center of her thighs as the glow of moonlight shined brightly amongst her naked form. Still feeling quite groggy from her sweet slumber, she'd finally became aware of her surroundings, quickly realizing that she'd been with him in reality this whole entire time. Turning her sleepy head to her left she saw that he was not there beside her; she signed in a breathless moan as she slowly skimmed her lavender eyes down the valley that laid between her heaving chest and breasts, pass her belly grown, into the darkness.

There was no need to question herself any further of his whereabouts as she'd let out a sudden gasp, catching the vision of his tell tail mane of dark, raven curls at the center of her thighs. It was a sight to behold, with his head bobbing up and down inside of her quivering channel as he made love to her with his wondrous mouth and tongue.

She felt the strength of his strong arms and hands as he held her legs spread wide-apart like a cracked open oyster, lapping and suckling and fucking her in a rhythmic sensation at the treasure he had found. Her legs began to tremble and quake as he continued his relentless sweet torture of pleasuring and coaxing her into her orgasm. Her senses was in full overload now, as the fire crackled in the hearth and the sounds of her sticky-sweet nectar coating his fingers as he pumped in and out of slit, dripping all the way down unto the soft linen sheets they'd laid upon. She threw her head back, relishing in her own ecstasy as she came close to her release.

Tears began to well up at the back of eyelids as tiny white stars exploded like fireworks as everything around her went pitchblack again. She came hard, pulsating around his tongue and fingers like the waves from her dream that crashed amongst the shore, licking her dry of her sweet honeyed nectar from her slit to the top of her swollen-pink nub. She was ready for him to be inside of her again, her enchanting stranger who had always been apart of her dreams.

His identity was discovered as he emerged from the darkness at the foot of the bed, hovering over top of her trembling body with a small, sly smile amongst his face. "Oh Jon there you are.. the love my life, the King of my heart." The thought of him there with her was so overwhelming as it was the very truth. They'd both been through so much and accomplished a great deal in their precious young lives. The sight of his beautiful face made her heart skip a beat as her watery eyes finally unleashed a flood of tears. She'd told him she loved him as they soothed one another's healing souls, embracing one another in the most passionate of kisses.

She needed him now more than ever as she felt the tip of his rock-hard cock brush lazily against her tight, weeping entrance. As she slowly ran her tongue along the side of his neck, she grasped his earlobe between her teeth into her searing hot mouth as she whispered sensually into his ear, "What a lovely way to wake your Queen up from her dreams. Now my love there's work to be done, for it is my turn now to make you soar amongst the stars."


	3. Chapter 3

Jon

The sounds of the fire hissed and crackled wildly in the hearth as Jon hovered carefully atop of her shuddering body, mindful of the reminder of their love that grew inside of her belly. She was sated, basking in the afterglow of pleasure that he'd just given her moments ago, her face flustered red with tear-streakened cheeks, pupils blown wide with violet eyes lit with desire as the flames raged widely, casting a orange hue upon their bodies and around their chambers. This was his favorite side of her, free and untamable, her silvery-gold locks disheveled from his sudden urge to taste her upon his tongue. "...Make you soar amongst the stars..," she had told him as his cock twitched painfully, grazing lightly against her swollen, wet folds with the need to release. She'd propped herself up slightly on one elbow as she reached up, snaking the other hand through his curly black locks in a grasp pulling him into her, trailing her soft, wet tongue along the side of his neck towards his earlobe.

"Fuck," he growled in a low whisper as he leaned into the curve of her neck, giving a gentle swipe of his tongue followed by a sharp nip of his teeth, eliciting a needy gasp from those soft, plump lips followed by a sigh. He'd seen that look in her eyes a thousand times over, and he knew that the dragon within her was ready to come out and play, ready to take over in full control.

Pressing two nimble fingers sharply into his tight muscular chest, she guided him down beside her onto the soft, feather pillows. The sting from her nails caused him to wince slightly, igniting a new flame of desire as she left behind two crescent moon-shaped marks as hints of the glowing light outside the shudders began to flicker amongst their sweat-dampened skin.

As she leaned in forward, she placed her forehead gently against his own as she straddled his thigh, her center dripping hot with her arousal like the night when they'd first made love on her flagship boat as they'd sailed towards White Harbor. Recalling the sweet memory feeling as if it'd happened ages ago, how they'd consummated their love for one another with so much passion, hoping desperately that his seed would be strong enough to give her the one thing he'd known she'd desired more than any riches in the world. Tears began to prick the back of his eyelids, as that very desire was now their reality. He made the impossible happen, creating a child made from love, their love..together.

Dany

His roughened hands glided gently up her backside as he snaked one hand into her hair, pulling her forward into a lingering kiss, breathing out shallow, hot puffs into one another's mouths. "Jon," she whispered, breathless and dizzy with want as he nuzzled his nose against her own, "I dreamt of you love... I dreamt that you were real, coming to rescue me from the path that I was always meant to take..alone, without you. I know it sounds strange but you convinced me to move forward in this and..and then you kissed me so tenderly.."

She let out a sigh against his cheek, trying hard to hide her tears but failed miserably, as he cupped her face into his strong, yet gentle hands just as she recalled in her sweet, summer dream.

"Dany..", he said lovingly, lifting her chin up as he gazed into her watery eyes with complete adoration, the familiar northern accent in his voice calm and low. "I'm here now love. Kissing you, holding you, making sweet love to you as your lover..as your husband…," he paused, brushing away a tear as it crept down her bottom lid, "..And as the father of our unborn child. I know it's..it seems like it's not real, at times I have to remind myself that you are real, what we have...this is real." He reached down, caressing her belly ever so gently. "You are unlike anyone I have ever met in my entire life...A warrior goddess sent by the gods, whomever they are.." As he gently swiped her puffy lips with the pad of his thumb he whispered, "You are the..protector of my heart..the light in my night... the moon in my life."

Daenerys' breathe suddenly hitched into the back of her throat as she laid frozen still from his sweet words of love and affection. Strong, overwhelming feelings of love and lust awashed over her like a raging tide crashing amongst the shore. It had left her feeling light-headed, her heart pounding away in her chest feeling as if it would explode that very moment. _He..Drogo..he use to call me the moon of his life too…_ she had thought as the words suddenly echoed in her mind. It was the same words of love her fallen husband use to use to express his feelings for her all those years ago.

Time seemed to have stood still as everything surrounding her went blurry; staring at him in disbelief, her eyelashes fluttering rapidly as tears began to fall from her puffy eyelids. Everything came back into full view at the familiarity of his voice as he softly began to speak, pulling her away from her thoughts.

"..Hey..hey, are you okay love, d-did I say something t-,"

" No," she said cutting him off as she paused, "..It's just that…I, I love you, so so much Jon."

He leaned up towards her whispering his love for her in earnest as she smiled against his gentle kisses, so sweet and so tender, she couldn't help but shudder at the feeling of pure love and joy she felt in that very moment as their hands began to roam and explore one another, his strong arms wrapping tightly around her frame as she suddenly laid her head upon his shoulder, feeling a bit overwhelmed, "Ohh Jonn...", she moaned breathlessly against his ear as she began to rock her hips slowly against his well-toned thigh; her cunt and clit swollen, slick with her arousal as shockwaves of pleasure began to course throughout her lower region, pressing herself further into his thigh.

They both moaned in unison at the feeling of her readiness as she continued to grind her swollen, wet sex against his leg. Lifting her hand up, she lightly began to trail her fingers shakily down his abdomen as they laid afloat, kissing one other with complete passion. Her fingers finally found its way to her mark as she slowly began to wrap her hand around his throbbing manhood, making his body jerk up slightly from the sudden touch as she pumped him slowly from root to tip. He changed the pace of their kisses as he grabbed her face hard, kissing her abruptly; teeth and tongues clashing, his groans low and husky as she worked his thick, painfully hard member in the palm of her warm hand. Clear, milky white beads of his arousal began to weep from the tip as she continuously grazed her thumb over the sensitive spot, spreading small amounts of his cum over his throbbing length as she worked him in a slow, torturous pace.

"Fuck, Dany," he hissed, growling roughly into her opened mouth, grasping her bottom lip between his teeth, " I can't.. I can't take that anymore.." She knew he had had enough. She leaned back into his ear and whispered, " I know love.. but the way you kissed me in my dreams.. waking up to your lovely mouth on my cunt.." she paused, as she began to speak seductively into his ear, "Sir nyke'm going naejot mazverdagon ao hīghagon issa brōzi, Jon Snow."

Jon

The words she whispered in their families native tongue was so sexy and seductive, and he knew that she was prolonging her next move, driving him completely out of his mind. He tried his hardest to keep his self control; wanting to pin her down beside him onto the plush feather mattress and fuck her rough and hard in reckless abandon, making her the one to scream his name throughout all of Winterfell. But he remained calm wanting to savor this moment for as long as he could, etching the memory into his mind along with so many others he'd recalled of their short time together, feeling as if he'd known her their entire lives.

She continued to pump him slowly as she worked her way down his earlobe, placing open-mouthed kisses along his neck to the scar above his pounding heart on his chest. His breath hitched as she stopped, encircling her tongue around his nipple as she grazed over him lightly with her teeth, followed by a gentle grasp. He couldn't help but grab a handful of her messy platinum locks as she continued her path of sweet torture, kissing and nipping her way all the down to the soft, black tuft of curls that encircled around his growing shaft. Her hooded eyes remained glued onto his own as she held him firmly at the root, throbbing and as stiff as stone as she slowly licked the tip, placing a gentle, wet kiss at the end. He hissed from the contact and in one swift motion, she wrapped her kissed-swollen lips around him as he watched his length slowly disappear into the hot slickness of her mouth.

" Oh, f-fuckk Dany," he cursed, hissing lowly, throwing his head back as he bit his lip at the contact. She continued as she pushed her mouth further down his length removing her hand, until she received him fully in her mouth, feeling himself hit the back of her throat. Shivers began to trickle up his spine, goosebumps began to prick amongst his arms and legs as she held him there, and slowly she released him, wet and dripping with saliva, giving a gentle popping smack of her lips at the tip of his sensitive head. He couldn't help but grab her hair tightly as she continued the same torturous rhythm, slowly working him from root to tip, hollowing her cheeks out to create pressure as she stared him down with hooded eyes filled with desire. The fire Queen that she was was fully present at this very moment, serving her King properly, making his toes curl feeling as if he was ready to explode in the hot, slick, tightness of her lovely mouth.

Grateful that he was able to make out those sultry words of want and lust that fell from her beautiful lips, thanks to Missandei's teachings, he gently brushed her hair that fell in front of her eyes, hindering him from the show that she was giving him, " So you want to fuck me with that pretty mouth of yours, eh? Make me come down your throat...oh fuckk Dany, you feel so damn good!"

She hummed in response to his obscene words of lust as she continued bobbing up and down his pulsating length, slurping the sensitive tip of him making his body shiver, the vibrations at the back of her throat caused him to throw his head back against the pillow once more. She ran her hand smoothly up the front of his leg, as she gently raked her nails back down, causing him to lift his head back up meeting her gaze. "Keep your eyes on me, my King," she said to him in a more commanding tone. He was quick to oblige, not looking away, and she slowly wrapped both hands around his slickened cock, stroking him in earnest as she resumed her task of suckling him at the very tip.

Dany

As she laid comfortably on her side, her thighs began to grow slick with her sticky-sweet nectar as her cunt throbbed hard, aching to be filled, her legs pressed firmly together as she moaned at the sensation. She continued pleasuring him with her mouth working him in with two deft hands as she picked up her pace, teeth grazing lightly over his swollen-thick shaft as she stared into his inky black eyes. Suddenly, she reached down with one hand to caress her needy cunt as she parted her slick lips, pressing two fingers firmly onto her sensitive nub, moving in small circles as she continued her delicious torture. Her saliva and the smoky-sweet taste of him slowly began to drip down his cock and balls onto the linen bed sheets, causing muffled moans to vibrate at the back of her throat. The sounds of his pleasure and hers combined with his strong hands clamped tightly around her head made her so slippery and wet with want she knew she was ready to receive him now, to have her complete fill of her King.

As she ceased her sensual torture of pleasuring her lover she slowly inched her way back up his body as her lush, perky breasts and belly grazed gently over his skin, placing chaste kisses along his abdomen up to the scars upon his chest. Looking up into his eyes full of amazement and as dark as the black of night, he breathed out a large huff of air as a slow smirk crept upon his face, "Damn women, are you trying to kill me before the blue-eyed fooker comes at our bloody gates?"

They both laughed in unison like the two young lovers that they were in a steamy moonlit tryst as she slowly began to straddle his lap. She sat astride him now, placing her hands against his chest for leverage as his cock swept gently across her tight, wet entrance. She couldn't help but give a mischievous smirk back as she playfully answered his question..

"..Well, maybe just a little..."

Jon snorted with laughter, twitching one eyebrow up in response, "Aye..well then, do your duty, Daenerys Stormborn. Make me scream your name as you've said.."

She bent down carefully with a smile upon her face eager to accept his challenge, kissing him gently as her tight, tender nipples grazed gently across his chest. Sitting astride him once more his rough hands traveled smoothly up the front of her body, as goosebumps began to prick her skin, grabbing ample amounts of her soft, full breasts as he massaged and caressed them firmly; pinching and rolling the sensitive buds sharply between his fingertips. She let out a helpless moan, caressing his fingers that gave her so much pleasure as she said, "Ohh Jonn.. that feels soo good." A low growl escaped his throat in agreeance and suddenly, she leaned forward on her knees and feet, placing her hand above his head for stability as she snaked the other down towards his throbbing, rock-hard cock, giving a few pumps in the palm of her hand. She grasped him firmly at the root as she guided him towards the center of her weeping entrance, rubbing the tip of his head back and forth against her dripping wet folds. Low hisses and faint moans filled the air around them as she gasped, suddenly feeling his fingertips grab firmly ahold of her hips as he brought her down, penetrating her tight, slickened channel as she grabbed a handful of the bedsheets beside his head.

The pain was so exquisite as he continued to guide her down slowly until he was fully sheathed inside of her; shuddering at the deliciously painful burn of pleasure, feeling as if he was splitting her into two as he hit the back of her tight walls as they moaned together as one in unison.

She grabbed his hands tightly with her free hand as she slowly began to grind her hips deeply along his hard, thickened shaft, adjusting to the feel of him stretching her wide and full in total completeness. She bit back a moan as her clit grazed gently over the course patch of black curls, the sensations sending her over the edge as he slid his hands up, continuing to nead and fondle her breasts. The closeness she felt to him in that moment was pure bliss; she leaned back, placing her hands against his thighs as she arched her spine high towards the sky, and with a roll and snap of her hips she moved seductively up and down his length. Hooded eyes remained locked into one another, mouths fell slack in pure pleasure as he suddenly leaned up on one elbow, placing his hand gently on her belly grown as he trailed a featherlight finger down towards her sensitive bundle of nerves. "Oh f-fuck Jonn…," she gasped, as a throaty moan left her lips, relishing in the sweet, stimulating friction he was creating, as he pressed two deft fingers there, sending shockwaves of pleasure that radiated throughout her body causing her to throw her head back in complete ecstasy.

"..So..fucking..beautiful..," he murmured huskily in admiration as his fingers began to move slickly down to where they joined, caressing her swollen clit and cunt lips with her sticky arousal as she cooed and moaned, clenching her walls and rocking amongst his thick, hard shaft. A tight coil began to ache at the bottom of her belly as she slowly began to throb and quiver with the need to climax. She cried out as the sensations became too much for her to handle and she suddenly pushed his hand away as she began to whine in a desperate plea..

"..Mmm Jon, _pleaseee,_ "

"..Please what, Daenerys .."

She leaned in forward on her knees to deepen the angle, positioning her hands beside his head as her platinum hair fell like a curtain around her angelic face. "Fuck me, Jon!" she exclaimed boldly. "I need to come hard love..I need you to fuck me now!"

Jon

A throaty growl escaped his lips as his cock twitched at her unqueenly like words of lust. " _Mmmm_...your so greedy my Queen. I wanted to make love to you right and proper but you and that needy snatch of yours…"

A half smile crept shyly across her face as she bit down on her puffy bottom lip to stifle out a helpless whimper of want. Feeling her clench tightly around his shaft, he suddenly grabbed ahold of her hips firmly as he thrusted his cock up into her tight, quivering channel making her fall forward, calling out his name.

" _Oooh_ , _Jon_ _yess_ …," she said in a breathy sigh as she began to bounce up and down him in earnest. She felt so good to him, so slick and so tight and judging by the wild look of desire in her eyes he knew she was close just as he was.

He snaked his hands down from her curvy hips, grabbing an ample amount of her plump ass cheeks to spread her wide as he began to thrust his hips up into her in long, steady strokes. Holding her firmly to him, they continued to whisper dirty words of want and lust as they created a steady rhythm, her hips falling deeper into his own, meeting her stride for stride as she rode him like she would her beloved dragons. He increased the pace as he began to pound in and out of her sweet, tight clasp, feeling her flutter as her tits began to jostle about, catching one of the stiffened-pink buds into the heat of his mouth as he nipped and sucked on her flesh; grazing and pulling with his teeth.

Her moans turned into urgent cries as he sat them up, bending slightly up on one elbow as he continued to plummet in and out of her, her cunt walls beginning to flutter and quiver as she threw her head back, gasping sharply into the cool air of the night. The sultry sounds that fell from her pretty lips as she grabbed ahold of him tightly, digging her nails into his backside, shuddering violently from the pleasure he was giving her, combined with the slick, wet sounds of their lovemaking as he fucked her through her orgasm caused his balls to suddenly ache and tighten. He grunted roughly into her heaving chest calling her name like a prayer as he closed his eyes; and white stars suddenly began to explode in tin fold, as he pumped hot, thick heavy spurts of his seed, pulsating into the back of quivering hot channel.

The embers died down to a soft, calming glow in the hearth as they laid entangled amongst each other, completely sated in total bliss from their lovemaking. The moonlight he'd realized too had faded, and only faint rays of white shown amongst her ravished skin. As he gazed sleepily into her shimmering, violet eyes, she breathed out a worrying breathe as she opened her mouth and said..

"Jon..," she paused, "..Do you really think we can win this war?"

Worry etched across his face for only a second as he searched for the answer to her question, sensing a small amount of fear in her voice. But he'd quickly found a response as he carefully reached down to the gift they created with the love that they had for one another, caressing her lovingly. "Aye, I believe we will Dany… you see, I had a dream too earlier. You were right there with me in the warmth of the Spring time, and it felt so good and so real. It felt just as if it was meant to be. I will.." he paused, as his tired eyes grew watery with determination, ".. WE will do everything we can to make that our reality, for all of us."

He grabbed ahold of her tightly, embracing her into his strong arms as they laid abed, feeling her relax into the crook of his neck. As sleep began to take over their weary bodies he breathed out a gruff whisper into her disheveled, platinum-gold hair, " Sleep now love, for we've got work to do in the morn.."

"Aye .. I agree, _lovee_ , " she said as she playfully mocked his northern accent, looking up at him as she burst out into a fit of quiet giggles.

As he smiled a half smile at her, he couldn't help but stare at how lovely she was this way. Not the fiery Dragon Queen who had saved thousands of slaves and who had achieved several different titles as the rightful Queen of the Seven, but the young, playful and beautiful carefree women that she truly was deep down inside. He was determined to see them win, as all he wanted to do was live out his dream, kissing and making love to her on the top of that hill amongst the warmth as the beautiful butterflies and birds flew about them; watch her freely walk about as her silks and locks floated about her in the calm winds of Spring.

Kissing her lightly atop of her forehead he whispered, " I love you, Daenerys Stormborn.. now let's rest..for the fate of the world lies within our hands."

Valayrian : Sir nyke'm going naejot mazverdagon ao hīghagon issa brōzi.

Translation: I'm going to make you scream my name ;*

*Hiyah there, if u liked the fic, pleaseee leave a comment below, hope u enjoyed the story ;)


End file.
